True Heat
by tsubasa-1742
Summary: Sequel to True Love.Goku and Vegeta are in heat and Goku isnt exactlly willing to relieve himself b/c he doesnt know whats going on.Lets see if Vegeta can tempt Goku into giving in.


Title: True Heat

Author: Megan, AKA yaoi_lover_16

Disclaimer: I've said it before and I guess I'll have to say it again. I DON'T OWN DBZ!

Rating: R, of course. ^^;

Content: I like this announcement= EXTRA, EXTRA, READ ALL ABOUT IT! THIS FIC CONTAINS **_YAOI_** OR IN LAMENENCE TERMS HOMOSEXUALITY (GUY/GUY SEX!). IF YOU PEOPLE HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT THEN DON'T READ IT! ^^;

Coupling: Goku/Vegeta

A/N: This is my sequel to "True Love". If you haven't read "True Love" yet it might be a good idea for you to go back and read it first. You don't have to, I would like you to, but it's just a suggestion. To those of you who do bother to read "True Love", thank you for reading it and I hope it was okay. What am I saying?! I hope it was great! Well...oh yeah, I might even have a sequel to this story. But other than the fact that there is a story before this one and possibly after this one I hope you enjoy my second yaoi. Love to all of my fans and devoted readers. DON'T FOGET TO REVIEW! ^^;

****

True Heat

__

By: yaoi_lover_15

__

Goku's POV

'Hot...! So...hot... Too...hot...' I stepped out of an ice cold shower for the umpteenth time that day. All of a sudden this intense heat wave hit me and I couldn't get cooled down. It was getting really annoying.

And, I have no idea why but, every single time I thought about how hot it was I would find myself thinking about Vegeta. I would think _really erotic_ thoughts about Vegeta that could tear him and me asunder with pleasure, but some of the things that I was thinking about looked pretty...well, fun. I would always picture him entangled beneath me, the most pleasure imaginable in a stern visage like his smeared across his face. Chest rising and falling with his labored breathing, a light sheen of sweat blanketing his perfectly delectable bronze flesh.

I found myself drooling over the idea. Why not? He and I had been intimate for over a month now...so, why not? I knew why... I didn't want this heat getting to me when I was trying to get to him. It might make me do something crazy or something my prince wouldn't be too fond about after. Ugh! Damn this heat! Where's a cold front when you need it? And, good Kami, I needed one right about now.

"Hot!" I complained, fanning myself with a hand to try and lessen the extreme temperature.

I didn't bother drying off, the cool water against my skin combine with the somewhat cool breeze from within the house made the heat stay at bay. Even if it was only for a few minutes it was better than roasting to death. 

It was weird but Vegeta and I both got hit by this intense heat on the same day, which was about three days ago, and nobody but us was feeling it. We had both been acting really strange, but it was mostly Vegeta who was acting weird. He would snuggle up to me when we were sleeping and, on some occasions, try to seduce me into fucking him senseless. Not that I mind, its just I don't want to hurt my prince. And being as strong as I am that would be highly possible with how crazy this heat was making me.

Myself. I found myself watering at the mouth just when Vegeta walked into the room, much more then usual at least. And I've been feeling this extreme urge to prove to him that I am stronger than he is by convincing him to give into me, force or no force.

__

Vegeta's POV

'Kakarotto...will you get out of there already so I can seduce you?!' Kakarotto and I had gone into heat about three days ago. It was weird because he continued to refuse or reject my needs and wants. I was giving him the dominant roll in all of our rolling yet he refused to take the bait, that being me. Well, I knew of one way to get his attention that I hadn't tried yet, although it would have probably been a good idea from the start.

Saiyan heat usually lasted around two weeks and it was always said that when two mated Saiyan are in heat they found a secluded area and...well, had their way with each other for the entire two weeks. Kakarotto and I had the secluded are, his house that we were currently in, and I was more then willing for the taller Saiyan to shag me any time he desired.

'Well, I'm not gonna take 'no' for an answer today, Kakarotto. I want this heat to go away and I know of only one way to do that.' I smirk evilly as I heard my mate breath an exasperated sigh from the bathroom. 'I'll get you yet, Kakarotto.' I lay back down on his bed, completely nude, limbs spread out in the most vulnerable way. 'No fucking way he could resist this.' A thin blanket of sweat, from the heat, covered my body and gave me a glossy look that no full-blooded Saiyan could resist.

I purred deeply, thinking of the different ways that Kakarotto could ravage me. I could hardly wait! I shifted slightly on the bed, lifting up a knee in open invitation. 'Please, hurry, Kakarotto!'

__

Goku's POV

I walked out of the bathroom and into my room, sighing absently in the darkness of the room. 'Who turned out the lights?' I felt around for the light switch even though I didn't necessarily require it. I could see perfectly fine in the dark, I just like the light because, for some peculiar reason, it made me feel more happy and energetic.

But I never got to the light switch, instead I jerked my head to the side when I heard a deep moan. I peered through the darkness towards my bed to see the most erotic present imaginable waiting for me. My gorgeous prince lay on his back on my bed, sheets ruffled slightly, elbows propping up his upper half, legs spread wide, one bent slightly at the knee, sweat glistening brightly despite the darkness, and sporting a hard one that I would so love to consume.

"Vegeta?" I questioned, turning to meet his fevered gaze. His response was a deep throaty purr and the tilting of my beloved's head, reviling the scar of my bight on his shoulder.

"Kakarotto..." The word was strummed seductively against my eardrums, the purr intermingling with the call of my name.

I felt myself shiver. 'Vegeta...why do you have to do this to me?' I walked calmly over to the foot of the bed, eyes gleaming brightly with the lust and desire I felt for the vulnerable form sprawled out before me. I licked my lips, watch my prince shiver in return as I crawled onto the bed, my stomach rubbing suggestively against Vegeta's erection, making him release a crazed moan.

"You've been asking for the torture I'm about to give you, you know?" I questioned, my voice low and husky with the strong desire I was feeling. My prince gave me a lopsided smirk and nodded his head in response. I leaned into him, my lips brushing tenderly against his own. I felt him respond just as I anticipated and I pulled back, Vegeta's lips searching blindly for my own. "Just remember that when you're begging me to pound you senseless." I growled and rubbed my abdomen against his already straining groin.

In response Vegeta groaned and threw his head back against the mattress, hips grinding desperate for much required friction. I chuckled softly, feeling my prince shudder in return. "You're making this way too easy, Vegeta." I teased, my hands trailing down his body with a feather-light touch to grasp his hips and prevent him from rubbing up against me.

"Kakarotto..." He panted, hips struggling to flex. "Don't...please..." He begged, whimpering low in his throat.

I chuckled again, pressing my hips against my prince's slightly to give him a little friction, his groin sliding up against my own and threatening to make me lose all sense of right or wrong. I stifled a groan as Vegeta lifted himself up to plant soft, butterfly kisses along my collarbone, lapping at the hollow at the center shamelessly. I gave him a meaningful shove, pushing him back against the mattress, and growled dangerously.

__

Vegeta's POV

"Damnit, Kakarotto..." I panted, arching, as best as I could, up against the other Saiyan, purring lustfully to spur him on and taking a slightly hardened nipple between my teeth, suckling sensually.

"Ah, ah, Vegeta." He teased in a husky voice that made me shiver from head to toe, shoving me back down onto the mattress. "Remember, I jail keeper, you inmate. I punish, you suffer." He purred, leaning forward and licking the shell of my ear. "I said I was gonna give you torture, remember?" He cooed, pressing down on me, making my body ignite with fire. He rubbed up against me in a sultry manner, and just as suddenly pulled away, making me cry out in frustration.

"Baka!" I berated harshly, loosing my patience. "I want to get laid!" I shouted, trying to buck my hips yet still unable to due to the fact that his hands hadn't released them yet. It was possible he was bruising my skin with that firm hold he had on me and I reached down to pull at his wrists, receiving a sharp nip to the marking scar on my shoulder, making me yelp slightly.

"And I wanted you to strip for me." He claimed out of the blue, lifting his head up from the faint, white scar.

"What?!"

"If you weren't completely butt naked when I came in after my shower and you stripped for me that would make me more enthusiastic." He stated, pressing back down onto me and grinding his hips against mine just slightly.

This time he didn't lift himself up. In fact, he pressed himself completely on top of me and shifted slightly to get comfortable. His hips planted firmly between my legs, grinding in a maddeningly slow pace. Hands still gripping my own hips, preventing me from moving to make him lose control. His upper half kept me squashed between his broad chest and the mattress. His head to the side of me, chin resting on my shoulder, forehead resting on the mattress.

Strangled grunts, groans, and moans were well heard, despite the effort to hide them, with Kakarotto's face so close. He was losing his reserve. I lifted my legs up to wrap them around the brawny hips that were still rubbing up against my own, receiving a threatening growl from the larger Saiyan above me. I gripped his hips with my thighs, keeping his groin trapped against my entrance in a purely submissive manner and groaned tauntingly.

"No..." I heard him breath, hot breath brushing my skin and making me shiver.

"Kakarotto..." I sighed, a purr mixing with the almost desperate plea.

Kakarotto lifted his head up to look down at me, a purely disappointed look on his face. "Why won't you let me torture you, Vegeta?" He questioned innocently.

"You've already tortured _us both_ enough!" I snapped, looking down to see his hips and thighs trembling with want and need. "Now will you fuck me already?" I teased, giving him a seductive smile.

He smiled back. A wicked smile that made me tremble with anticipation as he lifted two fingers to my lips. I took the digits into my mouth, sucking on them suggestively and eyeing my mate in a genuinely lustful manner. My legs loosened around Kakarotto's hips as I nearly finished my work on his digits. I opened my mouth, releasing his fingers, and growled passionately to spur him on, barring my teeth in a taunt and challenge.

__

Goku's POV

I took Vegeta up on his challenge with wholehearted relish. I growled back ferally, completely forgetting that I was afraid of hurting my mate. Hell, it appeared that he wanted it hard. Besides, he's a Super Saiyan like me, right? He can take more then a little pain...

I trailed my moistened fingers down Vegeta's chin, throat, chest, abs, and lower, tracing every line, curve, and indentation that was in my strait and unfaltering path. My lips followed my fingers a moment later, brushing against my prince's flesh teasingly.

A shuddered gasp and moan, both attempting to be stifled, escaped Vegeta's lips as my tongue dipped into his navel momentarily, then swirled around it tantalizingly. I felt my prince squirm and moan, my hand that was still left gripping his hip loosening and traveling down, along with the rest of my body, to grip his thigh.

My cheek rubbed up against his erection as my tongue sailed from his navel to the crease where thigh met groin. I gave Vegeta a quick glance before lifting my head to lap teasingly at the head of his erection. He was looking down at me, eyes half-lidded and glazed, alight with pleasure. His chest heaved with soft, murmured moans, breathless curses, and his ragged breathing, his legs spread wide, trembling and bent at the knees.

My gaze darted from that extremely pleasing sight to his member before I captured the tip between my lips and swirled my tongue around it, looking up to give my prince taunting looks and suggestive glares.

He moaned again, hips moving up slowly and starting a soft rhythm now that they were free. My head bobbed up and down with the rhythm, tongue swirling around my mate's entire length as he continued to thrust up into my mouth.

My fingers continued to travel lower, brushing against Vegeta's inner thighs with a light caress that made him whimper with need. I chuckle against his length, receiving a sharp gasp of pleasure as the deep vibration caressed him along with my lips and tongue. My fingers trailed back up and teased around my prince's entrance, receiving no resistance in his part as I easily slid the two moist fingers into him and stroked his pleasure center, making him cry out and a violent shudder quake his limbs. Vegeta then suddenly became limp, the pleasure I was bestowing upon him overloading his senses.

__

Vegeta's POV

'Kami...' I thrust up slowly into Kakarotto's warm, wet mouth, losing myself fast in a haze of pure bliss as his tongue swirled and sucked, his fingers caressed and stretched. Climax was approaching fast, I could feel it. Suddenly, Kakarotto took me completely into his mouth and sucked..._hard_. I cried out as a twinge of rapture and pain shot up my spin. My body became completely tense and my hands shoot out to clasp the back of my mate's head to make sure he didn't leave before I was satisfied and follow threw with this torturing high that he was on. Yet I was greeted with a deep, throaty purr vibrating my most sensitive flesh as my seed spilled down Kakarotto's throat.

As the waves of pleasure lessened I fell back down onto the mattress, chest heaving, body trembling, heart pounding, and still yet Kakarotto's fingers caressed, drawing long moans of enjoyment through the soft panting of my breath. I struggled to open my eyes, to better view my mate as he continued to make me cry out in pleasure, but I couldn't. I was too exhausted from my earlier climax and it seemed that the other Saiyan intended to draw out another one from me as his tongue lapped gently against my member again, the length already becoming hard again despite my exhaustion.

Suddenly, everything ended and I identified a soft whisper from my mate. I ignored it, still not recovered enough to respond. A purr started to trip its way out of my throat as a enjoyable pulse started to work it's way up my spin and out over my satisfied limbs. Then a sharp pain came and a thrusting started at my lower body. The pain continued until my pleasure center was hit, then the pleasure from that mixed with the erotic pulse drove me to release animal like noises. Growls, purrs, grunts, moans, groans, curses, cries.

"Kakarotto..."

__

Goku's POV

'He always tastes so good.' I looked down at my satisfied mate, purring deeply at the sight of him.

Then, I suddenly started as something warm and furry wrapped itself possessively around my thigh. I looked over my shoulder to see...a rope...? No...a tail. A tail! Vegeta got his tail back!? The tip of the appendage was nudging at my crack and I blushed slightly. I pulled my fingers out of my prince and pulled softly at the furry limb, unwrapping it from around my thigh.

"Vegeta..." I whispered softly, but he didn't seem to be listening. His expression hadn't changed much from when I last glanced at him. "Vegeta, you got your tail back." But still he didn't seem to be listening.

I lifted the tail to eye level and ruffled my thumb over the fur in the middle, feeling the appendage tremble. Suddenly, a lazy purr worked its way out of Vegeta's throat and I smiled. 'So, you like that, hu?' I continued to stroke the fur even as I maneuvered my hips into position and pushed into Vegeta's tight entrance. I thrust a few times, adjusting to the extreme heat around my arousal, then angled my hips to hit that sweet spot of Vegeta's.

He was so much hotter and tighter then usual. I just assumed that it was the heat wave he and I were in and I absently wondered if I felt different to him. Then, that question was answered as strange sounds I had never heard the other Saiyan make escaped his throat, dominating the purr.

I smirked, thrusting harder, making the sounds grow in volume. I glanced down at the tail still clutched in my hand and pulled on it, slightly hard, receiving a small whimper from my mate. He then started to squirm under the pleasurable onslaught, arching up into my body, cries of supreme ecstasy torn from his royal throat.

"Kakarotto..." He groaned, hands shooting out to clasp at my shoulder blades, finger nails digging sharply, almost painfully, into my skin.

Vegeta's hips started to move with my own with much more force, nails racking welts down my back, making me cry out in mixed pleasure and pain.

"Vegeta..." I moaned, burying my face against the crook of his neck.

Vegeta's legs lifted up and wrapped around my hips, lifting his entire body off of the bed, clinging to me desperately. "Harder..." He moaned, clamping his inner muscles down around my erection, making me scream against his throat.

I complied willingly with the request and moved hard and fast, pounding into my prince with brutal force. But, it wasn't enough. He growled dangerously into my ear and nipped wildly at it a moment later, drawing a tiny amount of blood and suckling the lob apologetically. I threw all cautions into the wind and powered up to Super Saiyan, my mate crying out in pure bliss as my length expanded and stretched him more.

A moment later Vegeta followed suit and did the same as me. Powering up, his inner flesh tightening and making me collapse onto the bed with a scream wrought with utter ecstasy. "Vegeta..." I groaned again, his embrace tightening as he continued to raise his power to level two.

I followed, panting for breath and searching desperately for my power through the pleasurable sensations I was experiencing. I found it, going all out and overpowering Vegeta as I leapt from Super Saiyan to level three in a matter of moments, wrenching a sharp cry from my prince as I continued to pound into him with a furious and jagged beet that gave the most pleasure imaginable to both sides.

"KAKAROTTO!!" A sharp, shrieked cry from my lover as he climaxed a second time between us, warm liquid washing out over our stomachs.

A moment later, his grip around me loosened, then was completely lost as his limbs fell to his sides or away from my skin in an exasperated and sprawled out fashion. A few more pounds later, a felling of pain shooting up my spin being completely overpowered by a sense of celestial enjoyment and pleasure...I reached climax, spilling my seed into my prince and collapsing atop him again, bonelessly.

A few minutes of panting and regaining our senses and I rolled off of my lover, curling up behind his not yet recovered form. I wrapped an arm loosely, possessively, around his waist, drawing him close, chest to back, and buried my nose into his hair, breathing in his heady, musky scent. A few more minutes and both of us just lay there quietly, Vegeta's hand lifting up to lovingly caress a thigh I wrapped possessively around his own. Then, a twinge of pleasure shot up my spin and I watched as Vegeta lifted a tail to his cheek and held it like a baby or toddler would a much-loved blanket.

"You got your tail back." Vegeta breathed, rubbing the soft fur against his cheek and making me shudder.

"So did you." I panted, finger trailing, butterfly light, down his back to loop around the furry appendage.

I watched with an extreme sense of delight as my lover smiled wistfully, closing his eyes as a shudder quaked through his own body. Then, it happened. Of all the things to happen when your feeling this good, this satisfied. "HOT!" I whined. The heat wave had swallowed me whole again.

I heard Vegeta chuckle softly, a deep purr taking over a moment later. He was burning up too but he seemed to be too exhausted to complain. He simply buried his nose into the mattress, breathing in the musk of our sex with a deep sigh, and fell asleep. I soon followed suit, too tiered to worry about the heat, a deep purr tripping through my own throat as I joined my prince in the land of dreams.

^^;owari^^;

A/N: The second one is out! So what'd you guys think? I liked it. It wasn't as emotional as the other one. I've got to get around to writing angst yaois. Well, as I think I stated at the beginning of the chapter, there is another sequel after this one and its title is "True Desire". That one's under way as I am writing this. I'd like to nudge up the number of reviews I would like to receive for that one. Oh...say 30. Once again, if I get that amount of reviews and it's not posted within at least a week and a half look at my bio (settings for who I am) for the explanation. **_REVIEWING IS NECESSARY & APRECIATED!_** ^^;


End file.
